1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device, such as a liquid crystal television set or a liquid crystal monitor.
2. Background Information
A conventional display device, such as a liquid crystal television set, includes a cabinet and a liquid crystal module (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-80229, for example). The liquid crystal module includes a rear frame, a liquid crystal panel, a metal bezel, a backlight and a plurality of fixing components. The liquid crystal module is disposed in the cabinet. The cabinet has a front cabinet and a rear cabinet. The liquid crystal panel is disposed in a front opening of the rear frame. The metal bezel has a substantially L-shaped lateral cross section and covers an outer peripheral edge of the liquid crystal panel. The metal bezel is fastened to an outer peripheral part of the rear frame. The backlight is disposed inside the rear frame. The fixing components have protruding tabs, respectively. The protruding tabs are integrally provided at a specific spacing around the outer peripheral part of the rear frame. The protruding tabs extending outward relative to the outer peripheral part of the rear frame. The fixing components are fastened with screws to bosses that are integrally formed on a rear face of the front cabinet.
With the conventional display device, the fixing components of the liquid crystal module protrude outside the rear frame. Thus, there is the risk that the fixing components will contact with an assembly machinery or the like while the liquid crystal module is being conveyed in an assembly process, and be bent or broken. Furthermore, this ends up resulting in a lower yield for the liquid crystal module.
Also, the liquid crystal module is thin and does not stand much bending stress. Thus, if the liquid crystal module is subjected to an impact or a heavy load during its conveyance, then the liquid crystal module is deformed or malfunction.